Devices and systems increasingly operate on digital landscapes to control their operations. Communication with and control of these devices and systems is often done through protocols and languages that are frequently unique to the device and system. Conventional devices and systems are preconfigured for particular communication arrangements that do not facilitate communication with other devices and systems that do not share similar prearranged communication protocols. There exists a desire for improved connectivity and exchange relative to devices.